


To Windsor

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Land Rover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: A plan to torment Matthew turned into fourteen chapters and over 22,000 words.  Best laid plans….
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 50
Kudos: 53





	1. Day One, Late Evening

The man was tall and broad and wearing a heavy wool coat against the chill.Sensible, she thought.He yanked open the door of her old Land Rover and pulled himself into the passenger side.“Let’s go,” he said in a deep, rough voice to match his stern face.It was sexy, though.Not that she cared about that.Not after Matt….

She put Matthew out of her mind to concentrate on the mission, put the vehicle in gear and smoothly rolled down the road, steering carefully around the piles of debris and the holes that the bombing had caused in the road. 

He looked over at the driver, a bit surprised to see it was a young woman with a pale, set face.She was competent behind the wheel, though, which was all that mattered. 

He directed her to the heart of the East End, not an area that she would voluntarily go on her own, that’s for sure.But the big man looked as if he’d be handy in a fight with that broken nose and he must know his business.He had her stop in front of a decrepit pub.Someone must have been watching for them as a short, muscular man with a reddish beard and tattoos stepped out of the pub as she applied the brakes and sat there idling.He had two jerry cans of petrol that he put in the back of the Land Rover, and then he went to the passenger side and silently handled a revolver and what she thought was likely ammunition to her passenger who saluted the short man and got a sarcastic grin in return.He put the items he’d been handed in his coat pocket and told her, “Go on.”

“Where to?” she asked. 

“Slough,” was the short answer.Well, that explained the gas.They’d need it to make it all the way west to Slough and back again.Where the man with the beard had gotten that much gas was a puzzle but not her business.She was only the driver.Her job was to obey orders and go wherever the army’s Auxiliary Territorial Services sent her.And apparently they were sending her west out of London tonight.She put on the mittens her mother had knit her.It was getting colder outside and the Land Rover’s heater wasn’t doing much.Her passenger looked over at her when she pulled them on, but said nothing. 

After they got out of London proper, and she was on the Great Road, she told him there was a thermos of hot coffee in the back seat.He turned around and found it, then poured the top nearly full and offered it to her.She took it one-handed and had several sips, then handed it back.He drank some of it and handed it to her again.They went several more miles, companionably sharing the coffee, until the cup was empty.“More?” he asked her.She shook her head.“It’s all yours.”She noticed that he didn’t drink any more, and she approved.Best to ration the hot drinks as she had no idea where they were going.It was possible he didn’t know much more than she did.

After a while he asked her if she wanted a cigarette.She said, “I don’t smoke.”He rolled down the window and smoked out of it, careful to keep the smoke away from her.She thought of the carton of cigarettes she had hidden under the bench seats to trade for this or that.She might give him a pack if their mission took a long time.He wasn’t annoying like most of the soldiers she’d worked with.They were usually a chatty lot and many of them assumed she was there to service their needs in more ways than just as a driver.This man was silent and didn’t seem to have even noticed she was female.It was a nice change.She drove on.

They were at the turnoffs that led to Slough before midnight.He told her to take the south exit toward Windsor.Because of the blackout it took them a while to find it.Luckily the fog lights she had been using since they left London gave just enough illumination for her to follow the road and read the sign posts.She turned left onto a smaller road that wound around the countryside.It was quite a while before she realized that the dark mass ahead of them wasn’t a hill, it was a building.They were at Windsor Castle.

She decided he was probably delivering a dispatch to someone in government.She hoped that she’d be able to sleep before returning to town.It had been a long day.There were several guard checkpoints ahead.She had to show her identity card at the first and pass her passenger’s card over, too.In the light from the guard’s flashlight she saw her companion’s name was Cormoran Strike.He was ten years old than she.That was all the information she glimpsed in the brief moment before the guard took both cards into his little booth and made a phone call.

The guard handed both documents back in a very short while, told her to bear left at the fork and stop at the gate, then smartly saluted them.Her passenger saluted back and she drove on.The gate was tall and wrought iron, manned by another guard booth, this one with two guards.The guards inspected their identity cards again and waved them inside, shutting the gate behind them.This time she was to drive straight ahead, park and wait. Someone would come for them.

That’s what they did.Strike got her thermos from the back seat again and they drank the rest of the still warm coffee, sharing as before, while they waited.Finally he got out of the Land Rover and walked up and down, smoking.She got out of the Land Rover herself and walked a bit but it was pretty cold.There was a wind from the north that seemed to go right through her coat, hat and mittens.She got back in the driver’s seat.A man in civilian clothes appeared, spoke to her passenger, and then told them to put the Land Rover in a shed up ahead.She spotted a petrol tank next to the shed and asked the man if she could fill the Land Rover tank.He said yes, so she did.The petrol cans could be used another time if they couldn’t get petrol later.Wartime shortages had taught her to plan ahead.Strike got the petrol cap off for her and watched her completely fill her tank, then as she put the hose away on its hook he screwed the cap back on.She checked it, making sure it was tight.He noticed but said nothing. 

The civilian man was waiting for them, unspeaking.He took them through a small door in a large stone wall of Windsor Castle itself,then told them to follow him.Her companion gestured for her to proceed him.So they walked in single line behind their guide, the large man close behind her since the tunnel they were in had many side passages.Some their guide took, some he ignored.She tried to remember their winding path but soon gave up.The guide came to a door and knocked.An old man opened it, looked them all over and then gestured her and Strike inside.Their guide vanished back the way they had come.The old man shut and locked the door. 

Robin looked around.They appeared to be in a slightly old-fashioned kitchen.The old man stirred the fire in a coal stove, and told them to take off their coats and put them in the bedroom.He pointed.There was a small room off the kitchen with a large bed, a chair and bedside tables plus a chest of drawers.She could see the door to a small private bathroom past the bed.She shed her coat, hat and mittens and put them with her purse in a pile on the bed.Her companion did the same.She saw him carefully check his revolver and put it in his pants pocket after dumping his big coat next to hers.In the light of the dim electric lights strewn along the ceiling she saw that he had short but unruly brown hair, a day’s growth of beard, and deep set green-brown eyes.He looked like a rough character with a nose that had been broken at least once, the grim set to his mouth, the unshaven chin.She reminded herself that soldiers often didn’t have a chance to get shaved or cleaned up.She herself needed a wash and she should brush her hair.She squared her shoulders and went back into the kitchen.

The old man was ladling stew into two bowls.He pushed the bowls toward them and left the room.Robin and her companion sat at a battered table and both ate hungrily.When the old man came back, he had bottles of beer and one of wine.He passed her companion all the alcohol along with a corkscrew and left the room again.Robin heard the kitchen door lock behind him.Startled, she looked at her companion.He shrugged and said, “They don’t want us talking to anyone.Do you want beer or wine?”

She chose wine, so he opened the bottle for her and poured her some in a glass he found in the sideboard.He opened a bottle of beer for himself and drank from it.They ate and drank in silence.The food was good and the wine first rate.She had a second glass.Her companion drank two more beers.Then he gathered her glass and their bowls and proceeded to wash them.She was more than a little surprised.She’d never seen a man do woman’s work before, but she got over it, going into the bedroom and then on to the bath where she was able to wash her face and hands and teeth and brush her hair using the brush, toothpaste and toothbrush she’d learned to keep in her purse.She didn’t bother putting on more lipstick. 

She went back into the kitchen and found her companion sitting at the table looking into the fire.“Bed?” he asked.She nodded and told him the bathroom was his.He went through the bedroom and shut the door to the facilities.She wondered how she’d sleep with a stranger in the room, then decided that it didn’t matter.He’d been a perfect gentleman the whole trip.No reason for him to change now.It would be nice to have a male body next to her for once anyway.She didn’t miss Matthew’s cheating ways but she did miss the sex.Not enough to engage in any one-night stands, mind, but a warm male body would be nice for once, especially since this old stone building would likely be cold at night.The only source of heat in their temporary prison appeared to be the coal stove.She added all the coal from the coal bucket to the fire and stirred it until the coal caught.Her companion came out of the bedroom and saw what she was doing.“Good idea,” was all he said before he went back into the bedroom and turned back the covers. 

The bed was normal-sized, with sheets, two pillows, a thin wool blanket and what looked like a goose down comforter folded at the foot of the bed.She hoped that was what it was anyway.Her companion was in the only chair, taking off his shoes.Next he shed his sweater and removed his belt, putting them in the top drawer of the chest of drawers.He put his revolver on the bedside table within reach, and hung his coat and hers on hooks on the walls.He put her hat, scarf, and mittens in the top drawer next to his things.She put her purse on the other table and shed her shoes and sweater.She also had a belt that she removed.Now she was just in her underwear, skirt, wool stockings and blouse.Strike was similarly dressed.He sat down on his side of the bed and stretched.She sat down on the bed, then realized she was still wearing her watch and removed it, laying it carefully on the bedside table.It was 1:30 in the morning, or 0130 hours.Her companion was already under the covers.She lay down next to him and he pulled the comforter over them both.It was cold in the bed but she hoped their body heat would warm it up somewhat.She sighed and looked over at Strike.He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.She wondered what he saw.He realized she was looking at him and turned to face her.They lay there, looking at each other, for a moment.He spoke.“I’m Cormoran Strike.”

“Robin Ellacott.Nice to meet you.”

“You drive well, Ellacott,” he said.

“Thank you.You aren’t a talker.I like that in a passenger.”

“Too many male back seat drivers?” he said wryly.

“Far too many, Strike.”

He smiled.It took years off his life.She was a little shocked at the transformation.He was also really quite sexy when he smiled.She turned over on her back and inspected her part of the ceiling.When she looked back at the large man next to her, he had closed his eyes.“Night, Ellacott,” he said.

“Good night, Strike,” she replied and closed her own eyes.She willed herself to relax and finally fell asleep.


	2. Day Two - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the mission. And meet royalty.

Strike woke first, and was pleased to find Ellacott spooned next to him.She was a lovely girl and her hair smelled like lemon, mint and something floral.He planned to enjoy her soft curves and the fact that she’d pulled his arm around her waist in the night to the full.It had been a while since he’d walked out on Charlotte and he’d been too busy to partake of female companionship since.His nose was next to her silky hair, so he took a deep breath of her and smiled to himself.He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Robin woke up feeling relaxed and safe for once, a rare feeling in her life recently.She was warm, too.She realized this was because she had pulled Strike’s arm across her waist and she was curled up against his broad chest, her face against his shoulder.Their shared body heat was trapped under the comforter.She lay there unmoving for a while, feeling Strike’s chest rise and fall with his regular breaths.She didn’t want to wake him.She had no idea when they’d next have time to sleep, much less sleep in a warm and secure place.She wondered idly if the kitchen door was still locked.She could just see her watch.It was 0545 hours, not quite six in the morning.He stirred.She rolled away from him a bit, not wanting to be found cuddled against him like a stray cat at the fire.She didn’t get far, his arm tightened against her waist.“Stay still,” he whispered.She froze. 

Then she heard what he had heard, the drone of approaching aircraft.“Get dressed as fast as you can,” he told her.She was out of the warm bed immediately, tossing on her sweater and tying her shoelaces.He was equally quick. The plane engine sounds got louder.She heard the anti-aircraft fire starting.He was in his coat and had hers in his big hands.He slipped it over her shoulders, then pulled her down next to the bed, pushing her under the frame and rolled under it himself.The bombing started.The old castle rocked slightly at the concussions.She was afraid, but Strike had her in his big arms, pulling her tightly to him.The planes pulled up and there were several more distant explosions.Robin shuddered.Strike kissed the top of her head and told her it was all right, he had her safe.His large body covered hers, protecting her.She looked up into his face.He had both arms around her and was frowning as he looked up toward the ceiling, straining his ears to hear.There were no more explosions.He let go of her and rolled out from under the bed, then reached down to pull her to her feet. 

“I think it’s ok but you’d better use the bathroom fast.I’ll make the bed and finish dressing out here,” he told her.By the time she had her face and teeth washed and her hair brushed, he had the bed made and his belt and shoes on.She shakily put on her watch and her own belt.She draped her scarf around her neck and put her hat and mittens on the bed, ready to put in her coat pocket.He put his revolver in his pants pocket, checked his coat pockets and headed into the bathroom.To give him a bit more privacy, she went out into the kitchen.The coal fire was out and the exit still locked.She found tea bags and a kettle on the counter and was able to fire up the little gas stove to boil water.He found her looking for mugs and spoons.She poured hot water over the tea bags in two heavy pottery mugs as he watched from one of the kitchen chairs.She handed over one of the mugs, “Can’t find milk or sugar, sorry.”He said it was ok and sipped at the hot brew.There was light pouring into the kitchen now through tall slits of windows high in the wall, too high for even tall Strike to see out.Robin shivered.It was cold this morning.Strike noticed.“Want to get back under the comforter?” he asked. 

She shook her head no.“The tea’s helping warm me up.”He stood and went back into the bedroom, returning shortly with her knit hat which he handed to her. 

“Put that on.It will keep you from losing heat from your head.”She did as he told her and did feel a bit warmer.She shared the last of the hot water for tea from the kettle with him just as the exit door was unlocked and the old man entered the room.He nodded at them.“See you found the tea.I’ll be back in a moment with breakfast.He left the room but wasn’t gone long.He returned with two plates piled with eggs, bacon, potatoes, grilled tomatoes and toast.He had a pot of jam in his pocket, too.Robin hadn’t had such a breakfast since before the war.She ate almost everything on her plate although she saved one slice of bacon and a few potato pieces for Strike.Big men always had larger appetites than a girl, after all, and he’d shielded her when the building was bombed.He looked at her when she transferred them to his plate, but he said nothing.He ate it all.When they’d both finished the old man returned and told them to get their coats.He herded them down another series of halls and tunnels and left them in a small parlor where a merry fire was burning. 

Strike looked at her.“Always a bad sign when they feed you that well.”Robin nodded, not that she knew, never having done anything more dangerous than driving around London during air raids.Of course that was dangerous if you were unlucky.So far she hadn’t been.She wondered if her luck was about to change.She felt nervous but at least she wasn’t alone on this mission, whatever it was.

The door opened again and a tall woman in a fashionable blue dress too young for her looked down her nose at them.“This way, Commander.”She turned and exited, obviously expecting them to follow.Strike cocked an eyebrow at Robin, then opened the door for her.She saw the tall woman disappearing around a curve and hurried to catch up.Strike was right behind her.The tall woman took them into another small room off the labyrinth of tunnels that appeared to have been a nursery at one time.There were children’s books on the built-in book shelf, a worn teddy bear in a child-sized rocker, and a few dolls in a baby’s bassinet near a table with straight chairs. The tall woman left them there after ordering them to stay put. 

Robin looked at Strike and mouthed, “Commander?”He shrugged.He took a book down from the shelf.It was a battered copy of Winnie the Pooh.Robin smiled as he flipped through it.“Was it a favorite of yours when you were a kid?”

“Not really,” he said.“I remember reading it to my little sister, though.”He put the book back on the shelf just as the door opened again. 

Strike and Robin turned to see a ramrod straight man with a mustache.He looked them over without speaking.Strike looked coolly back.Robin was impressed at his sangfroid.She wasn’t sure she would be able to stand up to such an inspection, particularly since she hadn’t had a bath in two days.Determined to not let him down, she lifted her chin slightly and allowed the mustached man to look her over without flinching.The door opened and the tall woman reappeared with a small suitcase and a soldier’s kit bag which she dumped on the floor.The man with the mustache nodded to her and she shut the door behind her as she left. The man with the mustache sat down and gestured for them to sit also.Strike pulled out a chair from the table for Robin and then sat himself.No one said anything. 

Robin was just wondering how long the silence would go on with the man touched his mustache and said, “Strike, you and Miss Ellacott here are going to act as transport and guard to a very important person we are sneaking out of Windsor Castle to Basildon Park’s airfield where that person will leave the country in the company of Jonny Rokeby.We are flying him to America.In four days’ time the two of you will collect that VIP on his return from America and take him from the airfield back to London.You will not mention this event to anyone, now or ever.You will guard this person with your life, both of you.Do you have a weapon, Miss Ellacott?

Robin decided to show off a little.She reached under her skirt and pulled out a short knife with a wicked broad blade she had started wearing on a sheath around her thigh.The man with the mustache looked startled.Strike looked amused.“Well, fine,” the man said as she lifted her skirt slightly and slipped the knife back in the sheath.Strike was giving her an appraising look. 

“Your cover is that you are newly engaged and going to Basildon Park to be married.The man took documents from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to Strike.“These are your leave papers, here is your special license (don’t lose that, it’s real and I had a time talking the Archbishop of Canterbury into it), here’s a map to Basildon Park and the airfield, and your engagement ring and wedding rings should be here shortly.There’s a thousand pounds sterling in your kit bag and ration coupons, Strike.Be discrete. 

Strike looked surly.“Discrete at Jonny Rokeby’s house?You are nuts.”

“Just don’t let it slip what you are really doing and keep that VIP safe on the way to and from the airfield.Otherwise, eat, drink and be merry for all I care.”The door opened without a knock and a young woman walked into the room.Suddenly Strike was standing and saluting and the mustached man bowing.Robin stood and stared, then dropped into a small curtsey.The young woman was Princess Elizabeth.She walked over to Robin and held out her hand.Robin reached out automatically and three rings dropped into her palm.The princess smiled with mischief in her eyes.“Welsh gold wedding rings.The engagement one is just a small diamond but it’s a pretty one.It belonged to a third cousin of my grandfather.”

“We can’t take these,” Robin said. 

“Of course you can.I command it.Keep them when this is over.It’s my small contribution to the war effort.”She leaned over and whispered in Robin’s ear, “Keep Winnie safe.”She nodded to Strike, turned and left the room.Strike saluted her as she left, his chin at a defiant angle.Robin thought she would attempt to return these royal rings regardless of any royal command. 

The man with the mustache sat back down with a sigh.Strike took the rings from Robin and put the two gold wedding rings in a side pocket of his kit bag.Then he took Robin’s left hand in his big one and slipped the ring with the small diamond onto her fourth finger, saying “Marry me, Ellacott?” in his rough and ironic voice.She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing.“Maybe I will and maybe I won’t.”The man with the mustache giggled.Then he stood and said, “Time for you two to get back on the road.”

Robin asked for coffee for her thermos and time to study the map.Mustache said he’d see to the coffee and left the nursery.Strike and Robin looked at each other.“Why Basildon Park?” she asked. 

“Easy enough.It belongs to my father and has an airfield.Our cover will be natural to anyone who doesn’t know me well.But who are we escorting?”Strike frowned.

“The Prime Minister,” Robin said.“The Princess said, ‘Keep Winnie safe.’”Strike’s eyebrows rose.“What do you mean our cover will be natural to anyone who doesn’t know you well?”

“I have no relationship with my father.He and my mother never married. I’ve met him twice, actually.”

Robin pondered this.“It would be natural for a son to reconcile with a father upon his marriage.Especially a wealthy father.I assume Jonny Rokeby is wealthy?” 

“Very,” was the short answer.

“There you go.Just act mercenary.You can act?”Robin wanted to know. 

“Well enough to fool most people.Come on, let’s look at the map.”


	3. Day Two, Late Morning and Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie arrives and naturally takes over the chapter.

Strike and Ellacott were guided by a harried looking man back to the shed where they’d left the Land Rover.There they found Robin’s thermos full of coffee and a short round man sitting in the back seat next to a very large picnic basket. Strike looked at him and said, “Prime Minister.I’m Strike and this is Ellacott.”

Winston Churchill looked at them over wire-rimed glasses, smiling cheerfully.“My escort!Nice to have at least one pretty girl in the crew.” 

“She’s your driver, she’s good, and she carries a knife.Do you have a weapon?” Strike wanted to know.The Prime Minister reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a large handgun.“Is it loaded?”Strike wanted to know.

“Yes.”Churchill handed it over for Strike’s inspection.“Got extra ammunition?” Strike asked.Churchill tapped his pocket suggestively, took a cigar out of his breast pocket, trimmed it and then lit it.Robin was glad that it didn’t smell foul.She wasn’t going to tell the Prime Minister of England to put out his cigar while he rode in her vehicle.Strike opened his mouth and she poked him in the side.He shut it.

Robin started the Land Rover, the harried man opened the shed’s barn doors and they were off.Strike had the map open in his lap.He directed Robin away from Windsor Castle into the countryside.They’d decided it was safer to stick to the main routes and not stop for petrol except to empty the billy cans.The trip should take them around two hours if their petrol stop wasn’t long.Of course they’d reckoned without Sir Winston. 

They pulled off behind a stand of trees to empty the first billy can’s petrol into the Land Rover’s tank.While Strike was seeing to that, Robin and Sir Winston stretched.Then the Prime Minister pulled the huge picnic basket from the back seat and opened a bottle of very fine vintage champagne.He insisted on pouring them each a glass (Robin and Strike each took a sip, Robin thought it was like drinking liquid stars), and also insisted they needed to eat the ham sandwiches he’d packed.He also produced crackers and liver pate and several varieties of cheese from the hamper.It was all delicious.Robin ate her fill since it was obvious even Strike couldn’t move the Prime Minister until he’d lunched.As they were packing up the basket, Sir Winston leaned over and whispered to Robin, “Never can eat on a plane.They scare me silly.”

She patted his arm reassuringly.“Thanks for the picnic, Sir Winston.By the way, Princess Elizabeth is worried about you.She told me to keep you safe.”

“She’s a sweet child,” he said absently.“She’ll be a fine queen one day.Got guts.”Robin looked down at the diamond shooting fire off her fourth finger.She hoped to match the guts of everyone else on this expedition and be worthy of that royal ring. 

Strike came up behind them.“Ready?”he asked.Sir Winston grumbled what a taskmaster Strike was.Strike grinned and easily tossed the heavy picnic basket into the back seat and boosted the Prime Minister up after it.Robin headed around to the driver’s seat but Strike beat her there and opened the door for her.Churchill lit another cigar. 

“We’re engaged, remember?Got to play the part.”She nodded her thanks, and started the Land Rover while Strike went around to the passenger door and climbed in.She took off, Strike checking his weapon again, and Sir Winston finishing the last of the bottle of champagne. 

In half an hour Sir Winston was leading them on a roaring chorus of “Der Führer’s Face” as Robin found the turn to Basildon Park.Strike had a pleasant deep voice and the Prime Minister had a good baritone and was managing to fart in all the right places.Robin remembered that Strike was the son of a famous singer suddenly.She felt a bit nervous.She hadn’t worried about the driving—she was a very good driver and the Land Rover was reliable transport whose maintenance she handled herself—but playing the part of a fiancee….

Well, she had been engaged, at least for a while.She could draw on that.She would do her best.This was for England and the Princess and Sir Winston, after all, and Strike was as good a partner as she would likely find in the army. Once they sent Sir Winston on his way, they had to play the part of the black sheep and his girl, returned to the family.They could do that.She hoped.

Using the map for guidance, Robin turned from the main entrance to Basildon Park and headed across a field. In the distance she could see a small air field with a shed, a wind sock and a good-sized airplane.She aimed for it.“Hold on,” she told her passengers.The ride was a little bumpy over the field but they made it safely.Strike told Robin and Sir Winston, “Stay here,” and got out of the Land Rover.He strode toward the shed and entered it.In only a minute or two he was returning, followed by a man nearly as tall as he.When they got close enough to see the second man’s features, Robin was shocked to see it was Jonny Rokeby himself.She’d seen him on countless magazine covers and heard his songs sung everywhere but it was still odd to see the man himself.He had cynical eyes like Strike and was tall, but otherwise they didn’t look alike.Rokeby was a handsome man, his smooth hair with touches of silver, his fingers elegant and his walk sloping.He went right to the back seat and opened the door while Strike himself opened Robin’s door and helped her down.Sir Winston, fortified by yet another cigar, headed into the shed.Strike and Rokeby looked at each other.

Rokeby said, “At least they found a good-looking girl to play the part.No one would believe a son of mine would even consider marrying a plain woman.”Robin wondered if he meant to be offensive.

Strike himself bristled slightly.“She’s more than just a pretty face, Rokeby.Don’t ask her to show you her knife.”Rokeby laughed.His eyes shifted to Robin’s face.He had a slight divergent squint.“Welcome to Basildon Park.”He reached out to shake Robin’s hand.“Robin Ellacott,” she told him. 

“Jonny Rokeby.My house is yours and Cormoran’s.I’ve told my kids, my wife and the servants you are staying with me and getting married shortly.Hopefully you’ll hold off until I get back from this American tour, but you know young people."Rokeby made a face.“Of course once I return, we’ll hide the Prime Minister here in the air field shed just long enough for us to quarrel and you to pack your bags and head back to London.”

Strike nodded.“He’s armed.Tell the pilot.” 

“He’s drunk nearly a magnum of champagne himself,” Robin added.

Rokeby sighed.“Great.A drunken armed politician in my plane. Well, wish me luck, children.Hate to fly.”Without a backwards look he headed towards the shed.Strike boosted Robin back into the driver’s seat and shut her door.He climbed into the passenger seat and they headed back the way they’d come.Strike reached over and touched Robin’s left hand lightly.“Ok?”he asked. 

She nodded.“How about you?” 

“It’s not exactly a hardship to be forced to pretend to be enamored by you, Ellacott.I wish you had it as easy.”He made a depreciating gesture toward his broad body and battered face.

Robin laughed bitterly.“I was engaged to a very good-looking man who cheated on me every chance he got.Trust me, you look like a much better deal.”

He shot her a sharp look but said nothing.Overhead an airplane circled once and headed due south.Robin looked up and said a silent prayer for the musician and the politician to have a safe flight.


	4. Day Two - Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets some of Strike's half siblings. She doesn't like them much. (Neither does Strike.)

Basildon Park turned out to be a Palladian-style mansion with two wings, all in a golden limestone.The front door was rather plain for such a grand house, Robin thought.There was a parking area a good 400 yards from the entrance but Strike told her to drive right up to the front door.“I’m an encroaching heir, you see.Best put the family’s backs up right off the bat.”

Robin grinned at him.“Make sure you snog me right at the entrance.”

“Yes, dear,” he shot back.

Robin pulled up and looked around.Strike got out of the passenger seat, opened the back seat door, and grabbed the empty champagne bottle.He pretended to drink the last of it and let it fall onto the grass.Then he walked around the Land Rover and opened Robin’s door, helping her out with an exaggerated bow.She slid down into his arms and giggled.He swept her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly.Robin didn’t have to pretend to be a bit breathless after that. 

Someone cleared their throat.Strike released his grip on Robin and looked over his shoulder.A man in a butler’s outfit was standing by the open door.“Welcome, Mr. Strike,” he said.“Miss Ellacott.”

“And you are?” Strike asked.

“Robbins, sir.The butler.”

“Is Rokeby here?”Strike asked. 

“No, sir, he's headed to America for a concert at their White House. He’ll be back in approximately four days, I believe.”

“Just like him to be gone when he’s wanted.We wanted to get married here before that.We’ll have to wait, sweetheart.”

Robin pouted.Strike took her hand and they followed Robbins into the front hall past the delicate staircase.The ceiling was picked out in intricate pastel plaster work.The butler led them through one of the carved wooden doors flanking a marble fireplace and up another curved set of stairs to the first floor.He informed them Strike was staying in the Crimson Bedroom and Robin had the adjoining Green Bedroom.Robbins left them in the Crimson Bedroom, a place with an imposing canopied bed.Strike grumbled that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with all that hanging over his head.Robin found the door to the shared bathroom between their bedrooms and sighed over the deep bathtub, fluffy clean towels and the jars of expensive bath salts.“Do you think I have time to take a bath?I’m pretty grubby.”

He walked through the bathroom and opened the door into the Green Bedroom which connected through the bath.It was a more feminine and less formal room and it was empty.He looked back at Robin and said, “Sure, just as soon as they bring up our suitcases. I’ll go see who else is here.”

“Whom do you expect to find?”

“I have six half brothers and sisters.Probably at least some of them are here.Al and Eddie aren’t quite old enough to have been drafted or volunteer yet.”Strike was looking out the window at the front lawn that stretched out like a green velvet cushion before them.Robin went over to stand next to him.She thought it likely he’d never been here before.She took his hand and squeezed it gently.He looked over at her and smiled but his eyes were bleak. 

Someone cleared their throat.It was the butler Robbins, who was shepherding two young men (“Footmen?” Robin thought) who had Robin’s suitcase and Strike’s duffle.They carefully laid them on each bed.A pert young girl was with them.She started to open Robin’s suitcase and lay everything out on the bed.Robin had never seen anything that was packed for her of course, so she was glad to find a pair of nylon stockings, nice lace knickers, bras, warm wool stockings, sweaters, pretty blouses, skirts, a short cocktail dress and even a pair of slacks and some wonderful shoes and boots appearing on the bed.Strike had vanished into the other bedroom where Robin heard him dismiss the male person (valet?) who apparently had started unpacking for him. 

Robin asked the maid her name and was told it was Sally.Robin introduced herself and said she could use Sally’s help later after she soaked in the tub to do her hair.“Do people dress for dinner here?” she asked as casually as she could manage.

“Oh, no, Miss Robin.Sometimes when there are big parties everyone dresses up, but it’s wartime, see, so things are more casual than they used to be in the old days.Those slacks and boots and that linen blouse you brought will do just fine with your short wool sweater.The dining room is pretty big so it’s always cold in there.”

“Good.Thanks, Sally.Would you draw me a bath so I can get cleaned up?If you can manage to get back here in about forty-five minutes I could use help with my hair.”Sally promised to return shortly as she exited after turning on the taps.Robin heard the door click shut.There was no movement from the Crimson Bedroom.Perhaps Strike had left already.She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the hot bath.Bliss!Sally had added bath salts to the hot water so there were bubbles and foam.Towels and a washcloth and a new bar of soap were laying within reach and there was a bottle of expensive shampoo ready.Robin took full advantage, getting her hair squeaky clean and her person washed as quickly as possible, given that Strike probably wanted a bath himself before dinner.Robin got out of the tub, let the perfumed water swirl away and wrapped herself in a clean towel.She laid the used towels on a chair and picked up her discarded clothes and took them into the Green Bedroom.She dumped her clothes on a chair and checked the wardrobe and dresser where she found all her things hanging or folded carefully in tissue paper.The clothes that Sally had said would work for dinner were laid on the bed, so Robin dressed in them and started toweling her hair dry.

She heard movement next door and there was a tap at the bathroom door. “Come in,” she called.It was Cormoran.

“Decent?”he asked. 

“Yes, just drying my hair.Are you going to run a bath?” 

“Yes, I’ll shave first and then get clean.You look nice.Those things fit well.”

He didn’t say anything about the clothes being furnished by His Majesty’s Government (who knew who was listening in this place?) but she knew the government’s efficiency at getting her size right was what he meant. 

“Who else is here for dinner?”

“My brother Al and my sisters Dani and Gabi.Maimie is at her mother’s place in the country and Jenny, that’s Al and Eddie’s mum, is in Mayfair with Eddie.Prudence is at Rokeby’s London townhouse, too.So there are only three siblings to dine tonight.”

“Fabulous,” Robin said a tad drily.“I’ll get my hair dry and then the maid Sally will help me curl it.Hard to do that behind your head.”

Robin heard someone at the door and Strike must have heard it, too, because he bent down and gently kissed her lips.Sally walked into the bedroom, saw Strike next to Robin, and hesitated.He smiled at them both and went back into the bath, closing the door.Robin heard water running. 

Sally was fast and efficient at curling Robin’s hair, chatting about her family who lived in the area, and admiring Robin’s engagement ring.“When are you getting married?” she asked.

“I don’t know.We only have four days’ leave and we were going to get married here but with Cormoran’s dad having to go away, I don’t know if we’ll wait until after he gets back or not.We’ll have to talk about it.Do you have a boyfriend, Sally?”Robin adroitly turned the discussion to Sally’s love life and heard all about the three guys she was juggling.

“Charles is nice and steady with a good job but Henry’s more my type.He’s good-looking and likes to go dancing at the clubs.Joe’s in the military so I don’t see much of him any more but when he’s home on leave he comes to see me.I always liked Joe when we were in school….”

“Don’t get serious about any of them until you know what their character is like.Find out how they act when everything goes wrong.I used to date a very good looking-guy from where I grew up.My family knew his, he was sweet to me, but….”

Sally’s eyes got big.“What?”

“He cheated on me.Not just once, but often.And when I confronted him after I found out, he told me it was my fault.I walked out and haven’t looked back.”

“Mr. Strike seems nice.”

Robin laughed.“No, he doesn’t!He’s big and tough and rough-looking but he’s a rock in a tight spot.He’s smart and a hard worker, too.He won’t cheat on me and he’ll be a great partner in life no matter what happens.Plus,” she added dreamily.“He’s a great kisser.”

Sally added, waving her hand around the room. “He might inherit some of all this, too.”

“Maybe,” Robin added.“But money comes and goes.Character is always there.Find out what your young men are like inside and you’ll not go wrong.”

Strike stood on the other side of the bathroom door.He’d not meant to eavesdrop but when he heard voices, he’d stopped to see if he would be interrupting.It was nice to have Ellacott stroke his ego.He knew he wasn’t handsome and he had no prospects that might lure someone into marriage.Women had always liked him but nothing had ever stuck.His only long-term relationship had floundered like Ellacott’s on infidelity.He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Robin and the maid were looking at her reflection in a full length mirror.Ellacott looked quite pretty, he thought.He was going to have to remember to call her Robin.“Ready for tea, Robin?” he asked.She nodded.“Sally here will show us the way, won’t you, Sally?” Robin said.Sally nodded and led them out of the Green Bedroom and down the same flight of stairs they’d gone up to a warm and cheerful parlor full of overstuffed furniture and a roaring fire.There were two young women there already, both blonde, wearing fashionable twinsets and pearl necklaces.They had neatly permed hair and discontented faces.Robin had seen plenty of this sort at the clubs in London Matthew had insisted on visiting to fritter away their hard-earned cash. They started at Robin and Strike with hostility. 

Another door opened and Robbins appeared pushing a cart with a tea pot, cups, dainty cakes, and biscuits.He parked this in front of the two women. Robin rewarded him with a warm smile.Everyone else ignored him.Robbins left and shut the door behind him, keeping the warmth of the fire in the parlor. 

Strike spoke, “Robin, these are my half-sisters Daniella and Gabriella.Robin and I are engaged.”

The young woman in blue drawled, “Charmed, I’m sure.” The one in pink said nothing.She just looked bored.So Robin took charge.“Shall I pour?” she asked Strike.He nodded so she poured tea for everyone.Either Daniella or Gabriella muttered thanks.Robin didn’t know which was which. 

Robin handed round plates of tiny cakes and biscuits.No one ate much except for Strike.Between bites he asked Gabriella or Daniella how their mother was doing.Robin gathered that she was not Rokeby’s current wife but lived in London.The two women became more animated when talking about London.They said it was very dull here in the country but that their mother and stepfather had insisted they were safer out here.Robin asked if they had house parties to liven things up. 

Gabriella (or was it Daniella?) said they did.In fact, they were thinking of inviting some people over but they hadn’t known if that was appropriate, given that “Cormoran here was coming with his bride.”They both side-eyed Strike.

Robin assured them that parties were always great.“Besides, we aren’t married yet.We just got leave and we were going to be married at Basildon Park but with Cormoran’s father not here to attend, we’re delaying it.How about an engagement party instead?”

Gabriella and Daniella were quite taken with that idea.They put their heads together and started making lists of people to invite.Strike looked at Robin and rolled his eyes.She smiled and passed him the plate of biscuits again.The hall door opened again and a young and slight but handsome boy joined them.He looked a lot like a younger, shorter Rokeby.Strike looked up.“Al.” 

“Hi, bro.Is this the lucky gal?”

Robin twinkled at him and shook his hand.“I’m Robin.Nice to meet you.Want some tea and cakes?”

Al sat down between Cormoran and Robin and accepted a cup of tea and a biscuit.He immediately began to quiz his older brother about what he’s been up to in London, with a few questions for Robin thrown in to be polite.Robin noticed Strike gave only vague answers, so she tried to cover for him by talking about her driving around London, delivering dispatches for the Auxiliary Territorial Services, some of her funny stories about having to forage for gas, the variety of people she met.

“That’s how you met Corm then?”Al asked. 

Robin nodded.“Yes, in the mess.He got me a chair when it was crowded and we got to talking.”She was busy improvising, conjuring a life she hadn’t lived out of thin air. 

Gabi or Dani (she didn’t know which) interrupted.“Is there anyone in London you want to invite to our party, Robin?”

“No, thanks, this is a party for me to meet Cormoran’s family and friends.My friends in London have met him already and we’ll go to meet my family after we are married.”

One of Cormoran’s half sisters said maliciously, “He’s not good enough for them?”

“Oh, no, they’ll love Cormoran.It’s just too far to go to Yorkshire with the petrol rationing.We’ll wait until after we are married and can get leave again.”She realized it was true—her brothers and father would indeed like Cormoran.Her mother would take some convincing.She’d been shaken by Matt’s betrayal, nearly as shaken as Robin had been. 

“Oh.”Robin was sure it had never occurred to either of the sisters that travel might be difficult during wartime.They probably had never even seen a petrol rationing coupon.

Teatime dragged on, with Robin listening to Cormoran’s brother and sisters talk about people she didn’t know and plan a party to celebrate her sham engagement.Cormoran said very little but Robin noticed he paid attention to everything that went on.She wondered just how well he knew his half brother and sisters.Something told her not well at all.She was very glad when the sisters left them in the parlor while they went elsewhere to write invitations to the party.Al and Cormoran ate biscuits and drank their tea and planned to go out shooting the next day, while Robin thought about her family and was grateful she had a lovely one, not one that was patched together from the offspring of various wives and girlfriends.


	5. Day Two - After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran get to know each other a little.

Dinner was more of the same, the sisters full of party plans and Al and Cormoran talking about hunting in the area.Robin was glad when Cormoran said they were tired from the trip and needed to head to bed.She followed him upstairs and allowed him to kiss her goodnight in full view of the sisters who giggled a little and disappeared down the hall.

Cormoran rolled his eyes at her.Robin nearly giggled herself at his expression.She opened the door to the Green Bedroom and arched an eyebrow at him.He followed her inside, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs while she sat on the bed and took off her boots.There was a quiet knock at the door.Robin called, “Come in,” and Sally appeared with a tray which she put on the end of the bed.Robin grinned at her and Sally grinned back before leaving them alone.

“What’s this, then?” Strike asked.

“Whiskey for you and white wine for me.I arranged a nightcap for after dinner since no one was offering at dinner.”

“Why is there an ash tray?”

“You’ll need it.”Robin produced two packets of cigarettes she’d managed to get out of the Land Rover when ostensibly delivering petrol coupons to the family chauffeur in order to have the Land Rover filled and the jerry cans topped up. 

“I think you are the perfect woman,” Strike told her.“If I wasn’t already engaged to you I’d ask you to marry me right now.”Robin glowed at the praise.He handed her a glass of wine and joined her on the bed.“I’ll wait to smoke later.Don’t want to stink up the bedrooms and my bed hangings would likely catch fire anyway.They must be a hundred years old judging from the dust.”

“How long has your family lived here?” Robin asked, as she handed several pillows to Strike so he could sit up against the headboard with their support.

“No idea.Probably two or three years at most.By the way, you did great with the siblings.Gabi and Dani were borderline rude, though.”

“I liked Al.He’s just a kid, isn’t he?”

“He seems immature for his years but I’m no expert.”

“I have three brothers.Yes, he is immature for his age.”

“Tell me about your brothers,” Strike said.So Robin told him about them as he sipped his fine whiskey.She talked about the farm, living in rural Yorkshire, how excited she’d been to finally see London, how the war had impacted trips to see her family but that they wrote each other often and she occasionally managed to call her parents. 

Strike poured her more wine and listened, then told her about his half sister Lucy whom he’d grown up with, that his mother was dead, and that he visited his mother’s brother and his wife in Cornwall as often as possible. 

“When is the last time you were in Cornwall?” she asked.He told her he’d been last summer when an assignment had taken him up the coast. She knew better than to ask about the assignment so she asked about the small coastal town he’d spent a lot of time in, whether he had ever gone fishing, and what the weather was like in the winter.“I’d always thought the beaches would be very cold in the wintertime but my cousin in Torquay says the ocean currents protect them from the worst winter weather.”

Strike finished his whiskey and poured himself a finger more.“I’m going to change out of these clothes into my pajamas in a minute.What do you think of us both sleeping here?I think everyone expects us to and I want to be convincing.”

“Sure,” Robin said, drinking off the last of her second glass of wine.It had gone down a treat.“Good plan.And those bed hangings won’t be able to smother you if you are with me.”

He laughed, drank the last of the whiskey, and got up.“Back in five minutes.”

Robin put her wine glass down, moved the tray to a table, and stripped off her clothing.She put on the expensive sleep outfit and matching robe that had been gifted her and was brushing out her hair when Cormoran returned.He was in neat navy pajamas with red piping and was barefoot.“Bathroom’s all yours,” was all he said.Robin put down her brush and headed into the bathroom where she washed her face and teeth, then took a deep breath and headed back into the Green Bedroom.Strike was already under the covers, so she took off the robe and dropped it on a chair and climbed into bed.He lifted the covers back for her.The room seemed colder now that she was in silk pajamas.She shivered.He put his arm around her shoulders.

“Move next to me.We’ll keep each other warm,” he said.She had drunk just enough that she gladly did so.He took her left hand in his and turned it so her engagement ring sparkled in the moonlight streaming through the large windows.“Pretty thing.”

“Yes indeed.I’ll give it back, of course.”

“I don’t know who I’d bet on in a contest of wills.”

“You’d bet on me, of course!” Robin teased.“We’re a team.”

“Best partner I ever had,” he said.

“Thank you.How many partners have you had? If I can ask?”

“Probably a dozen.The army pairs you off almost at random and then when the mission is over, you go your separate ways.”

“You are my first partner,” she said.“And this is my first mission.”

“You are doing well.They think we are engaged.”

“Good.”

“How stupid was your fiancé?”

“What?”

“To cheat on a girl like you, how stupid is he?”

“He said I was cold so he had to get his fun where he could.”

“Bastard.”

“Yes.”She blinked back tears. 

Strike must have sensed he’d upset her.“Sorry.But the man is an idiot.”

“Thanks.” 

“I’m not just saying that, you know.I’ve been around the block a few times.I know women.You are very pretty but you’re more than a pretty face.”

“Thank you.I rather like you, too.”

He laughed.“Good.I probably shouldn’t but I want to kiss you, Ellacott.Would that be ok?”

“It would be ok.”She turned over so that they were laying facing each other.She propped herself up on one elbow and bent her face to his.They kissed, gently.He put one hand on the back of her head and pulled her into him.She eased down onto his chest, still kissing and being kissed.She put one hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb across his chin which was a little scratchy from how fast his beard grew.She whispered, “I’ve never kissed a man with a beard before.I like it.”

She thought he smiled.

“Go to sleep, Ellacott.Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.”

She sighed, then nestled inside his arms and closed her eyes.She was asleep almost immediately.Strike didn’t fall asleep for a very long time.


	6. Day Three's Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi and Dani's guests arrive

The next morning Sally woke them at nine with a smirk and a tea tray.Robin poured for the both of them.Strike stretched and yawned and accepted his cup of tea gratefully.Robin was up and in her robe quickly.She’d always been a morning person.Her fake fiancé was not quick to get moving, although she thought he’d move very fast indeed if he had to.She slid her knife out from under her pillow and laid it on the bedside table next to her watch.Strike’s pistol was on his bedside table already.She thought he’d slept with it under his pillow.He watched her moving around the room.

“Sleep well?” he asked.

“Very,” she said.“Are you and Al going shooting today?”

“Guess so.Want to come?”

“Only if I’m welcome.”

“I wish you would.Al makes me uneasy.I’m not suited to being a big brother.He seems to want something from me but I have no idea what.”

“He probably just wants to be a grownup so he’s latched on to you.Your father doesn’t seem to be a great role model.”

“Al nearly worships him.He’s apparently a good father to the half siblings. Of course following in the footsteps of a musical genius can’t be easy.They say he was pretty wild when he was younger, our father.”

Robin sat down on the bed next to him.He put his arm around her and pulled her into him just as Sally knocked and walked into the room. 

“Oh!Sorry.Want me to draw a bath?” she asked.

“Just hot water to shave,” said Cormoran.He released Robin, who sat upright, cheeks flaming.“What’s the weather today, Sally?Good for shooting?”

“Cold and crisp, sir.I think it would be a good day for rabbit myself.”

“Excellent.”

Sally was pulling clothes out for Robin.“I’ll wear my slacks from last night and wool stockings and that heavy sweater set, Sally.I’m going shooting, too.”

Strike stood and stretched.His pajama top rode up a bit revealing a flat, hairy stomach. He seemed bigger and more masculine than ever in thin flannel pajamas that did nothing to hide his physique.Robin noticed Sally sneaking a look.She glared and Sally flounced out.

“Staking your claim, Ellacott?” Strike asked mildly.

“Absolutely.You are mine until the mission’s over and don’t you forget it, Commander!”

Robin did some flouncing out of the room of her own, leaving Strike to shave and dress in peace.

Al was already in the breakfast room, having a substantial breakfast of sausage and eggs with toast.He smiled at Robin and asked if she wanted coffee or tea.She opted for coffee, so he poured her a cup and added real cream at her request while she took bacon and toast from the sideboard.She sat down next to him and asked about the weather, the hunting, what game Al expected to get, what guns were available, everything she could think of.Strike came in, large and silent and ready for action with boots and a thick wool shirt that he had rolled up to expose hairy and muscular forearms.Al poured him coffee, too.He helped himself to toast, sausages and kidneys with grilled tomatoes, and sat next to Robin.Al and Robin continued to talk as Strike ate.Once he was finished, they put their dishes on the sideboard to be collected and washed, and headed to what Al called the gun room.

Outside of an armory, Robin had never seen so many guns of all types.Al took a gun case key from a bowl on a table and unlocked a case of sleek and nearly new rifles.Strike studied them, then handed Robin a compact rifle and took a slightly longer one down for himself.Al picked a similar rifle to Strike’s, locked the case and told them to choose a Barbour coat from the selection hanging on hooks by the door.The coats were all waterproof and lined with thick wool.Robin thought they’d be quite warm outside.She was glad she had her mittens, though.When the men weren’t looking she slipped her knife out of her pocket and into the coat’s deep front pocket where it would be easier to grab if necessary.She wondered if Strike’s front pocket had his revolver.She thought it likely.

Al took them out a side door into the sunlight after a quick stop at the kitchens for small flasks of hot coffee laced with brandy.They walked into the woods for a while, following a gravel path, until they came out on a large meadow.They sat on large rocks partly hidden by shrubbery and watched the field.It was peaceful.Al shot at a rabbit but hit nothing.They drank their coffee to stay warm.Robin shot a rabbit finally and Strike got two.By lunchtime they had collected their booty and walked back to the main house.Al took the rabbits to the kitchen while Robin and Strike took the borrowed and coats to the gun room, then headed back upstairs to get into different clothes.Robin took her knife out of her pocket again and laid it on the bed.Strike laid his revolver next to it, then headed into the other bedroom.Robin got out of her clothes fast, and put on a twinset and inside shoes plus a frivolous scarf she’d found packed in a side pocket of her suitcase.She pulled up her skirt to slide the knife sheath up her leg just as Cormoran came back into the room.Their eyes met.She smoothed her skirt into place.He put his gun in his pants pocket.He opened the bedroom door for her and they walked side by side down the main staircase. 

There were voices coming from the main parlor so they headed in that direction.Besides Al, Gabi and Dani, there was a rather mannish brunette that Al introduced as his sister Pru, a married couple named Smythe, The Honorable Tony Heath who appeared to be Pru’s escort, plus Al said more people were coming later in the day.Gabi (or Dani) said “Maimie can’t make it but I’ve invited friends of yours, Charlotte and Jago Ross.”Robin felt Strike stiffen. 

“That’s nice of you,” she told Dani (or Gabi).“Is your mother coming, Al?”

“Yes, she and Eddie will be here tomorrow.”Robin kept up a line of chatter, talking to everyone, asking about their trip down, what the London weather was like, anything she could think of to keep the focus off Strike.He soon excused himself with Al to go to the garage and look at Al’s new car.Pru sat next to Robin and proceeded to interrogate her about her family, what she did in London, how she met Strike, and so forth.Robin got in some questions of her own—who was Maimie?(“Daddy’s oldest.She avoids Strike at all costs since his mum’s getting pregnant broke up her mother’s marriage.”)and How does Strike know Jago Ross?(“Apparently they were all at Oxford together.He and Charlotte Campbell were an item for years but she married Jago finally.Can’t blame her.He’ll be a viscount when his old man kicks the bucket and Cormoran has nothing.He’s never even come here before.”)

When Al returned, Strike wasn’t with him.Tony Heath wanted a bridge game and Robin didn’t play so she left the others dealing cards and went in search of her partner.She found him back in the gun room, examining a beautifully balanced shotgun.“Ready to kill off some relatives?” she asked.

“Absolutely.This is a nice gun, though.” 

“I’ll be glad when Rokeby comes back and we can get out of here,” Robin admitted.“I don’t like these people, except for Al.”

“Me either.”He put the shotgun back in the gun case and shut the door, then locked it.“Let’s go out and walk.”They went outside and wandered around a side garden for a while.Robin spotted a kitchen garden, and amused Strike by being able to identify all the early vegetables that had been planted.They found a stone bench where they sat in the sunlight.  
  
Robin decided to take the bull by the horns.“Is Charlotte Ross your ex?”

“Yes.”

“Awkward.”

“Yes.”

“Well, feel free to use me as a shield.”

“Thanks but that won’t be necessary.”

“Don’t plan on that.Gabi and Dani are counting on scenes to liven up their lives.Pru will be no help and Al’s probably oblivious. The others appear to be idiots.”

“I’m over Charlotte.”

“Good.Won’t mean it won’t be painful to see her with her husband, though.”

“No.I’m glad you are here, Ellacott.”

“We’re partners.You can count on me.”She took his hand and they sat in the sunshine, holding hands, for a long time.They finally headed back into the house.As he opened the door for her, Strike said, “One more day…” almost to himself.


	7. Day Three's Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and her husband come to the house party.

It was late afternoon before Mr. and Mrs. Jago Ross arrived in a roadster with the top down.Robin saw them arrive from an upstairs window where she’d gone upstairs to take a nap to get ready for what she thought would be a tough evening.Charlotte Ross was swathed in expensive furs.Robin couldn’t see her face from the window but she appeared to be a tall brunette with a gorgeous figure.Her husband had silver hair and a trim upright posture.He looked older due to the prematurely gray hair but if they were all at Oxford together, they both must be of a similar age to Strike.Robin put on her shoes, combed her hair and added lipstick, then squared her shoulders and headed to the main parlor where she found the newcomers with the rest of the house party.Strike’s face was expressionless.Charlotte was busy charming all the men of the party.She was absolutely gorgeous.Robin noticed she never once looked at Strike but gave Robin a very obvious once-over.Robin reciprocated, thinking she looked bad-tempered and spoiled.Then she looked over at Charlotte’s husband, who was busy undressing Robin with his cold blue eyes.She found him repulsive and wondered how any woman would marry such a man, especially a woman who had been with a man like Strike.Perhaps it was status and money, as Pru had said.Robin didn’t like either of them, but she felt a little sorry for Charlotte Ross.

The evening was full of tension but Robin did her best to shield Strike from the Rosses.She wondered what kind of people revel in someone else’s pain?Obviously Charlotte and Jago Ross.They were enjoying flaunting their relationship in front of Charlotte's ex.And who invited guests in the hopes of enjoying their misery?It looked like Cormoran’s half sisters did.She suppressed the distaste she felt and the fury on her partner’s behalf and played her part, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek that everyone could see and a gentle squeeze of his hand that no one but he would know about.He squeezed her hand back.“Wasn’t it time I taught you to play snooker?” he said.“That’s right, you did promise!”Robin played along.

As they all crowded around the snooker table and he showed her how to play, she was pretty sure that only she and perhaps that lovely snake Charlotte realized just how much he was drinking. 

Time passed and people started yawning and leaving for bed.She guided Strike up the stairs into the Scarlet Bedroom where he started to strip off his clothes before she even left the room.Bare to the chest, he sat down on the bed and stopped moving.Robin took off his shoes and socks, then found his pajamas in the chest of drawers.“Put these on and then come to bed, Cormoran.”He obeyed her.She turned her back to give him privacy, then she was able to lead him through the bathroom into her Green Bedroom.She turned back the covers, and pushed him gently down onto the bed. 

“You won’t leave?” he asked. 

“No, I’ll be right here.I just need to get into my pajamas.”He shut his eyes and didn’t open them again until she got into the bed with him. 

“You are a good person, Ellacott.And smart and fast on your feet.”

“Thanks.Most people just say how pretty I am, or that I have nice hair.”

“I’m not most people.” he retorted. “And I’ve been judged by appearances my whole life myself.”

She thought about him as a boy, a famous man’s unwanted bastard child, probably always the largest in the class.Her heart ached for the man he had become.He must have been easy pray for that harpy, although she’d bet the harpy had become more entangled than she'd expected by this complex, interesting and sexy man.Ellacott, she told herself sternly, you are not falling in love with your partner.You'll never see him again after we return to London. 

Strike rolled over so his head was on her shoulder.“Don’t leave,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” she whispered back, and stroked his hair, soft curls that untangled under her fingers. 

“Feels good,” he mumbled.“Don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” she promised.She didn’t until long after she was sure he was asleep.


	8. Day Four-Breakfast and Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winne's back!  
> Robin pulls her knife.  
> Strike escapes his family.

The next morning Robin was up early.She dressed quietly and slipped downstairs to the kitchen without waking Strike.She surprised the kitchen help by making herself tea and toast that she took to the breakfast room.She was finishing her second cup when Mrs. Ross appeared in the doorway.She looked sulky but very beautiful.“You are up early,” she said.

Robin said absently, “I always was a morning person.”

“Any tea left?”

“No, sorry, I only made enough for myself?”

“Servants not up?“

“They were busy with their duties so I made it myself.”Robin didn’t offer to brew tea for the other woman, just finished her cup, rose and gathered the plate and tea cup.She carried it to the kitchen, where she gave the dirty dishes to the under cook with a smile and a pleasant word.Then Robin went out a side door and walked around the house, stopping at the extensive garage to look at the Land Rover and speak to the chauffeur, then strolled around the gardens which were in good shape, even if it was too early to see spring growth.After a while there were more signs of life at the house, so Robin returned to the kitchen where the cook made her a pile of toast while Robin brewed a pot of tea.She took the teapot, the plate of toast and cups on a tray back toward the Green Bedroom.She met Sally on the way and sent her for paracetamol and water.“Just knock and leave it outside the door,” Robin instructed as she kept going.

Safely inside the Green Bedroom Robin saw Strike was awake.One arm lay over his eyes.He groaned softly when she whispered, “Tea and toast, sleepy head.”She put the mug of tea and the plate of toast within his reach, took a piece of toast for herself with her tea to a chair near the window and sat.She munched her toast while Strike dragged himself upright and sipped at his tea.At Sally’s knock Robin went to the bedroom door to find a pitcher of water, a glass and the bottle of pain killers which she took to Strike’s bedside table.He watched her without speaking but as she set her latest down, he said, “Come sit on the bed with me.”She kicked off her shoes and joined him, with her mug in her hands.

He took her left hand in his and raised it to his lips, then continued to hold her hand in his for a bit until she gently withdrew it and told him to drink his tea.They sat together on the bed with their teacups, not speaking.Cormoran finally ate some toast and took a couple of pain pills with water.He sat the water aside and threw back the covers.He went into the bathroom and shut the door.Robin sighed and returned to her chair.This was their last day at Basildon, hopefully. She longed for London.Pretending was a strain.She made a mental note to pinch some cigars from Rokeby’s study and have the staff pack the picnic basket with food and champagne for the return trip.There was a Prime Minister to feed.

She listened to water running next door in the bathroom, wondering how soon Rokeby and his plane would return.She decided to have Sally pack their clothes to be ready.She mentally ran through a checklist.They had petrol for the Land Rover, Sally could pack their clothes and put the luggage in the back of the Land Rover, she needed cigars and to have the cook pack the picnic basket.There really wasn’t anything else.She stood and made the bed, making sure to leave Strike’s revolver on the bedside table where he’d see it.She headed downstairs.Sally was just coming up the stairs with a tea tray.Robin told her to pack their luggage when she had time and put it in the Land Rover.“You are leaving, Miss?” 

“Yes, please have that done as fast as you can.”She left Sally staring after her.It was good cover—everyone would believe Strike had gotten sick of his ex and her husband and fled to London.Downstairs in Rokeby’s study, Robin opened the humidor and extracted three fat cigars.She put those in her sweater pocket and headed for the Land Rover where she put them in the back where Churchill could easily access them.She secreted her purse in the front and grabbed another pack of cigarettes for Strike.He’d been smoking like a chimney last night and she thought he likely was nearly out.She headed back into the house where she found Charlotte Ross on the stairs with Cormoran.

Charlotte was looking exceptionally lovely and fragile, one elegant hand on Strike’s arm, looking up at him, the very picture of pleading.He looked down at her, expressionless.Then he looked up and met Robin’s eyes.He smiled at her, walked around Charlotte, and joined Robin at the foot of the stairs.She handed him the packet of cigarettes.He grinned and put them in his pocket.“I love you, Ellacott,” he told her lightheartedly.Behind him still on the stairs, Charlotte was looking daggers at Robin who ignored her. 

“Come on darling, let’s go out to the garden.”She took his hand and pulled him back outside.They walked around the garden together, while in a low voice Robin told him she’d arranged for their things to be packed and put in the Land Rover and was on the way to the kitchen to have a picnic basket packed.He approved of her plans.“Good thinking.I don’t want to stay here a minute longer than necessary once Rokeby returns.Hopefully that will be soon.”

“If you go beard the lions in the parlor, I’ll get the picnic basket packed.” 

“And thus you throw me to the wolf pack,” he complained. 

“How’s your head?” she asked.  
  
“Better.Thanks for the tea and toast and pain killers.You are a treasure.”He kissed her forehead.“Even if you are forcing me to make small talk with my half siblings.”

“Better you than me.And don’t forget, I’m driving.You have to take on some of the work, you know.” 

He rolled his eyes at her.Out of the corner of her eye Robin saw Charlotte Ross at the window, watching them.“Charlotte’s spying on us,” she told him.

“Better give her something to talk about then,” he said.He bent down and kissed her and she kissed him back, her hands on his chest first, then behind his head to pull him into her.He put both of his big hands on her waist and lightly ground his hips into hers as his tongue lightly explored her mouth.It was bliss, it was painful, she wanted it to go on forever, she wanted to pull back, she wanted to push forward.

They were both breathing hard by the time he lifted his lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers.“Ellacott, you are a good kisser.”

“So are you.Remind me to do that again sometime.”

“Will do.Now I’m off.Go get the hamper packed.I imagine Sir Winston’ll be quite hungry.”

They separated and went back inside, Robin turning left for the kitchens and Strike turning right to seek out his half siblings and their guests.The cook was quite kind, promising to pack a substantial lunch plus a nice bottle of champagne for the love birds as fast as possible.Robin decided she would head upstairs to their bedrooms and make sure Sally had everything packed.The Scarlett Bedroom was empty, so was the connecting bath.The Green Bedroom had the sheets stripped off the bed which Sally was making with fresh linens.

“Sorry you are leaving, Miss,” Sally said.“Your things are all packed and in the back of the Land Rover.”

Robin made a tour of the room, not finding anything left behind.“That Mrs. Ross is a right bitch,” Sally continued.“Her clothes are amazing, though.”

“Oh, yes,” Robin said absently.“She dresses beautifully.She married money I suppose.”

“He gives me the shivers,” Sally said. 

“Me, too,” Robin admitted.She put her hands in her sweater pockets.Her right hand’s fingers crossed around her knife.“Goodbye, Sally.Thanks.”Robin turned and left the room.She decided she would go back downstairs and find Strike.She was nearly at the head of the stairs when another bedroom door opened and she found herself next to Jago Ross.He looked her over with those cold eyes.She stepped around him, intending to speed up, but he grabbed her shoulder.She immediately swung around, the knife open in her hand.She touched it to his neck.“Let go of me,” she said, her voice steady and as cold as his eyes.

He stepped back out of range of the knife, his hands up in surrender.“I didn’t mean anything,” he whined.  
  
“Keep your hands to yourself then.”She turned, knife still ready in her hand, and went down the stairs.She didn’t put the knife away in her pocket until she was in sight of the housekeeper, who was loitering in the hall.

“Keep Sally away from Jago Ross, Mrs. Henry,” she whispered to her.“He’ll pray on any female he can get alone.”

“Will do, Miss.Your picnic basket is tucked away and Robbins picked a very nice vintage champagne for it, too.Safe travels.We, the staff I mean, hope you and Mr. Cormoran come back again one day.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Henry.”Robin headed to the parlor.The sound of an airplane could be heard overhead.She caught Strike’s eye and he immediately left his half siblings and joined her in the hall.Together they walked out the front door of Basildon Park, heading for the garage. 

“Said your goodbyes?” Robin asked.

“No.We’ll let Rokeby do that for us.”Robin found the Land Rover turned to exit the parking area and the chauffeur polishing the hood.Strike opened the door for Robin, shut it, nodded to the chauffeur who nodded back as Strike climbed into the passenger seat.Robin took off, happy to leave this place in her rear view mirror.They went sedately down the driveway until they were out of view of the house, then Robin turned and took them across the field toward the airplane shed where a small sleek airplane was resting.There was no one in sight. 

Robin pulled up close to the shed door and got out the map to study the best route to London.Strike exited the Land Rover and went into the shed.He was gone only a minute or two before he reappeared with the Prime Minister, who was looking grumpy, and his father, looking grim.Strike opened the back seat door for the Prime Minister and boosted him inside.Robin looked up from her map and said, “Cigars in the door pocket.”Churchill’s face lit up.He rolled down the window and soon had one of Rokeby’s expensive cigars burning. 

Robin looked up again in time to see Rokeby and Strike studying each other.They said nothing, however.Strike turned and headed back to his seat as Rokeby came up to Robin’s window. She rolled it down.He looked at her and said, “Thank you, my dear.It was my honor to host you here.”

“Sir,” she said, saluting him.“Keep an eye on Jago Ross.He’ll attack any defenseless female who comes in his line of sight.”Rokeby looked alarmed, then disgusted.“Who invited HIM here?” he growled.

Strike didn’t answer.He looked murderous.Robin rolled up her window and put the Land Rover in gear.She told Strike, “Don’t worry.I showed him my knife and he backed off.And I warned the cook to keep an eye on the maid Sally.” 

Strike gave her a look.“Good for you.”

Churchill looked inquisitive but since no one explained, he fell to examining the picnic hamper.He exclaimed in delight when he found the champagne bottle.“Hold off on opening that until we get across the field, sir,” Robin told him.She was getting in the habit of bossing men around.They bounced over the field in low gear, then picked up speed as they gained the main road.It was the middle of the day and there was plenty of traffic, so Robin blended in as best as she could.

When they stopped for gas, Churchill insisted on a picnic as before.He seemed to be in a good mood now.Robin hid the Land Rover in a field behind a large stand of trees and they ate excellent roast beef sandwiches and feasted on cold chicken.There was brandy in the hamper, too, something that gave Churchill satisfaction.Robin and Strike both refused any.They were on duty, after all, and Robin was driving.Churchill told them they were going back to Windsor.So after they ate and returned the hamper, the brandy bottle and the Prime Minister to the back seat, Robin headed north and then east toward the castle.


	9. Back at Windsor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Winston is delivered back to Windsor Castle. It's been a long four days!

They arrived at the first checkpoint for Windsor Castle at around 4 p.m.The guard asked for their documents, then hastily saluted and waved them through when he realized that the Prime Minister was in the rear of the vehicle.The guard must have called ahead in some way because the second checkpoint just waved them through without them having to stop.They headed to the shed where Robin had parked the Land Rover the last time and someone closed the double doors after them.Robin shut down the Land Rover.Strike was already out of the vehicle, opening the door for Churchill and then coming around to her door.He hesitated, his hand on the handle, until Churchill said impatiently, “Yes, yes, come on with me.We have to check in.”

They followed the Prime Minister as he strode down this hallway and that, without stopping to ask for help.He seemed to know his way around.Robin supposed he’d been here often enough to have memorized the route.They ended up in a large room with maps, a huge conference table, and coffee maker that was bubbling as it brewed.Churchill sat down with a sigh, then waved them to chairs.When the coffee pot seemed finished, he asked them if they would like coffee.Robin wanted some so she poured Strike and herself both a cup.Churchill declined.He lit one of the cigars Robin had procured him.Robin passed him a clean cup to use as an ash tray.He twinkled at her.“Any time you want to come work for me, young lady, just say the word.”

Robin smiled at him.She didn’t think he was serious.Just then the door opened, and Churchill, who was facing the door, lumbered to his feet.Strike stood also so Robin stood up even though her back was to the door. Princess Elizabeth entered the room.“Welcome back,” the Princess said.“Good trip?”

“Not particularly.I hate flying, but these two took good care of me on our little road trip.” 

“Was your trip successful?” she asked.

“Very,” said Churchill with a satisfied smile.“I’ll brief you later.First we have to figure out what to do with these two.”

Princess Elizabeth looked down at Robin’s hand.She’d forgotten she was wearing the diamond ring.She hurried to remove it but the Princess waved the ring away.“That’s yours.That and the gold wedding bands.Surely you will have use for them eventually.”Robin looked uncertainly at Strike who shrugged very slightly.Robin left the ring on the table where it lay. 

“I’ll send them to the palace, shall I?” asked Churchill.

“No, first they need leave.Take the money and ration coupons we provided and go visit your families.You have two weeks’ leave, then you can report to the Prime Minister’s office in London.We’ll have assignments for you by then.” 

Churchill nodded.“Dismissed.”Strike stood.He took Robin’s fake engagement ring, put it back on her finger and shepherded her from the room. 

“Come on, Ellacott.We’re on leave.Let’s get back to the Land Rover.You can drop me in London.We’ll split the pound notes and the ration coupons and you can go to Yorkshire.”

“Your aunt and uncle are in Cornwall.”

“There are no trains there because of the war.I’ll stay in London.”

“No, I’ll drive you there.You can go with me to Yorkshire and then I’ll go with you to Cornwall.”

“You are stubborn, Ellacott.”

“You know me well, Strike.No point in arguing. Come on, we need to find our way back.”After some false starts they managed to get back to the shed where they found the jerry cans and the petrol tank of the Land Rover were full again.Strike opened the door for her and she climbed into the driver’s seat.He threw open the double barn doors, waited until she drove through, then closed them again and came around to the passenger seat to climb in.“See if the Prime Minister left us any food,” she instructed.

Strike found half a roast beef sandwich which he split with Robin.“When we get to London we’ll get clean clothes at our flats first,” he suggested.“We can argue about where we are going while we eat.”

“Fine.”She noticed that he wasn’t suggesting they split up. Perhaps he was as loathe to end their partnership as she was. 

It took them two hours to get to the outskirts of London.Traffic was heavy as people rushed to get to their destination before nightfall when the bombing would begin again.Strike directed her to a small old building on the edge of Soho which is where he said his flat was.While she stayed at the curb, he dashed into the building.He must have emptied his bag and refilled it in record time as he was back in less than fifteen minutes. “Now to get your clothes,” he said.She drove toward the Bromley area where she had her little flat but was dismayed when she got close to discover a long swathe of rubble where Jerry had flattened that part of the city.Her building was nowhere to be found.She drew up along a pile of concrete and brick where she thought her building had been but there was nothing left.Strike said grimly, “That’s settled then.Food and then we are headed to Yorkshire.”

Robin took a long look at where her meagre possessions had been, then pulled away and headed toward where Strike directed her.They ended up at a little cafe on a side street that had really good Italian food.Robin ate and tried not to mourn the loss of her clothes, her good shoes and the photo of her family that she’d kept on the bedside table.Strike paid with some of their pound notes, and arranged for her thermos to be filled with hot tea, then they headed north.Robin knew the route well.She’d last taken it with Matthew when they moved to London.It was a grim thought.

Strike asked her if she wanted tea after they’d been going north for nearly an hour.Robin nodded and he poured out hot tea in the thermos cup which he handed her.They passed the tea back and forth.Robin was glad of it.As they drew close to Nottingham, Strike suggested they stop for the night.Robin started to protest, then realized just how tired she was. 

“Here,” Strike was holding out something to her.She realized it was the Welsh wedding band.“They won’t rent a bed to us except as a married couple.”

She had forgotten they were not at Basildon any more. Robin removed her engagement ring and slipped on the wedding ring.It fit well so she put the engagement ring back on above it. Strike put the larger ring on his left hand. 

As Robin drove, he kept a watch out and finally suggested they try the Jury Inn.It was an old fashioned but comfortable-looking place.Strike went inside the lobby to arrange for a room.He came back out with a key and met her at the back of the Land Rover where he removed their bags.Together they walked into the lobby and a bellboy took the bags from him.They followed the bellboy up impressive stairs to a spacious room on the first floor.It had a huge bed.“How did you manage that?”Robin asked. 

“Hard cash and a story about how big a man I am.” 

There was a small bathroom at the end of the hall.Robin went down first to wash her face and teeth.She was back in the room shortly and Strike took a turn, telling her to lock the door until he got back.She did as he told her, then got into her slightly creased pajamas.At his knock she let him back into their room.She turned her back while he changed into his night things and crawled into bed beside her. 

“Good night,” she whispered.

“Night, Ellacott.Sweet dreams.You’ll be home tomorrow.”Robin closed her eyes and was fast asleep in a surprisingly short time.Strike closed his eyes and tried to ignore her soft curves.He fell asleep after a while, lulled by her soft breathing and her silky hair.It had been a long four days. 


	10. Yorkshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike meets Robin's family.  
> Do you think Robin snores?

The next morning they were both up early, breakfasted at the Jury Inn’s dining room, and were on the road again in no time.Strike filled the Land Rover’s petrol tank from one of their jerry cans before they left the parking lot.Strike poured her coffee from the thermos he’d charmed the hotel into filling for them and handed it over after she got onto the main road to home.“What are you going to do about a place to live in London, Ellacott?”

“I don’t know.I guess I’ll head back before our two weeks’ leave is up to try and find a place.”

“I have an idea.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“You can stay with my friends Nick and Ilsa.He’s a doctor and she’s a lawyer.They have a spare bedroom and I think they’ll be happy to have company.Nick’s hours are very long just now and she’s alone a lot.We don’t know what we’ll be doing for the Prime Minister’s office—they may just fob us off on another government office or send us back to the army—but you need a safe place to stay and my billet’s too small for anything except a temporary stop for you.”

“We’ll see.My parents will want me to stay in Yorkshire.”

“You don’t have a choice, Ellacott.You’re Auxiliary Territorial Services and I’m Army.We are stuck wherever they want us for the duration.I think Churchill likes you, though—providing vintage champagne and good cigars is apparently the key to his heart—so maybe it’ll be somewhere interesting for you.”

“We’re a team, Strike,” she reminded him. 

“Yes, milady,” he said drily as he passed her the thermos of coffee.“I doubt the Army thinks so, though.What are you going to tell your parents about me?We can’t mention what we’ve been doing.”

Robin thought.“I guess we’ll stay engaged for a bit.That’ll explain why I bought you north with me and why I’m driving you to Cornwall to see your family.It’ll help explain the two weeks’ leave, too.Most people don’t get that long.” 

“Better hand over the wedding ring, then,” he reminded her.At the next opportunity she removed her rings and handed over the band of Welsh gold.Strike put it in his pocket with his matching wedding band.Robin put the engagement ring back on.It had indeed come in handy with their cover stories.

“Why are you taking me to Cornwall?” he asked.

“Because you need to see your family just like I do and we’re a team, at least until our leave is up.Are you ok pretending to be engaged to me a bit longer in front of my family?”

“Turn about is fair play.You pretended to be engaged in front of mine and I seriously doubt that anyone will try and rape me the way Ross did you.”

“He’s a toad.What does she see in him?”

“Old family, money, status, a title, a castle in Scotland, plus they were an item before she dumped him for me at Oxford.Her family likes him and they hated me.To be fair, my friends and family hated her right back.”

Robin drove in silence for a while, then said, “There’s Leeds.We have a bit over an hour before we arrive at Masham.Want to stop for lunch in Harrogate?”  
  
“Probably a good idea so your mum doesn’t have to come up with lunch for us unexpectedly.”So that’s what they did.Robin stopped at Bettys Tea Room where they had a sandwich and coffee.Robin insisted they purchase tea bags and tiny tea cakes to take to her family, so Strike spent some of their money on these treats. 

Back in the Land Rover, Robin pointed out various sights like the big Pump Room with its medicinal springs, and the town hall with its classic portico and the little gazebo out front.They passed Swinton Park with its extensive estate as they got close to Masham.Strike was more impressed by the number of small breweries in the area.There were sheep everywhere and most small farmhouses had extensive vegetable gardens being dug.Strike thought of the hunger he saw in the poorer areas of London and was glad Robin had grown up in a rural setting where you might not have money, but there was always plenty to eat.

Finally Robin turned off the main road onto a gravel secondary road that led into the hills where there were plenty of sheep and occasionally farmhouses.She pointed at a tidy two story stone cottage from the top of a slight hill.“That’s home.”It looked like a welcoming place, Strike thought.He hoped her family wouldn’t be too upset with her for bringing her supposed fiancé as a surprise.Robin pulled up and parked neatly, then turned off the Land Rover.She removed the key and turned to Strike.“Don’t look so worried.My dad and brothers will like you.”

“Not your mother?” he asked.

“She’s going to be gun-shy after what Matt did, but she’ll come round.You are very charming, Strike.”

“Glad you think so, Ellacott.Let’s get this over with.”He went around to the back of the Land Rover and opened the door to retrieve their bags.By this time Robin had the treats from Bettys and her purse and thermos from the back seat in her hands and was directing a tall young man who looked a lot like her to grab the picnic hamper.He gave Strike a questioning look before his sister told him tartly to stop gawking and take that inside. 

Strike looked at the stranger and said casually, “Bossy, your sister.”The young man laughed but did as he was told and followed Robin up the steps into what Strike saw was a big farmhouse kitchen.An older, plumper version of Robin was just taking scones out of the oven.She flew across the room and hugged her daughter.More people poured into the kitchen.There were two more young men, both clones of Robin in tall male form, and an older man that must be her father.An impromptu party erupted—with everyone hugging Robin, shaking Strike’s hand although they had no clue who he was, and Robin’s mum putting the kettle on and starting to butter the warm scones just out of the oven.Things settled down as everyone started to eat the delicious scones.Robin introduced Strike as “Cormoran Strike, my fiancé,” to general silence.They all looked Strike up and down, then Robin’s father shook his hand and congratulated him.Her brothers followed suit.Robin’s mother withheld judgment, as Robin had said she would.Strike bore up under their scrutiny rather well, she thought.He praised her mother’s cooking and ate two scones.Robin remembered the tea cakes and Bettys tea bags and produced them to much appreciation.Her mother noticed Robin’s engagement ring and coo’ed over how pretty it was. 

Finally, Robin and Strike were able to take their bags upstairs.Robin directed Strike to put them all in her old bedroom. “Because there is no place else for you to sleep.We have five bedrooms, but unless you double up with Jonathan….”

Strike sighed and bowed to the inevitable with some teasing.“It’s a real trial to have to sleep with you, Ellacott.You snore.”

“Do not.”She glared at him.He thought she looked adorable.Someone at the door cleared their throat.It was the brother Robin called Martin.“We’re going to the pub.Want to come, Cormoran?”

He said yes and followed Martin down the stairs, Robin on his heels. 


	11. The Bay Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we've all been waiting for—revenge on Matthew.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Steve Martin’s extended monologue from the movie Roxanne.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1nYEH6EDwM

Robin elected to stay with her parents instead of going to the pub.Strike knew what this was about—he’d been trained in interrogation, after all.But he meekly followed Robin’s brothers Stephen, Martin and Jonathan to the Land Rover.Stephen took the driver’s seat and Strike was allowed the front passenger seat as the guest of honor.It was a ten minute drive to the heart of Masham where The Bay Horse, their favorite pub, was located.The entire way Strike was treated to information about the local beers he was about to sample.He knew the real questioning would start when they had sampled the first round but he was ready. 

Fortified with Theakston Old Peculiar (very tasty) and sitting in the back of the pub at one of the tables set up in a sort of paved patio, Stephen opened fire.“How’d you meet our Rob, Cormoran?”

Cormoran told Robin’s “met at the mess” story, then expanded that to explain she’dlater been his driver for a mission.“Very good driver, your sister,” he told them to smiles and a toast “to Rob!”

Jonathan wanted to know what Cormoran did in the army.He received a fictitious story about supplies and logistics, boring enough to shut off that line of inquiry.Martin wanted to know about Cormoran’s family.He was able to say truthfully that his mother was dead, Robin had met his father and some of his siblings “although with wartime travel not everyone,” and that he was taking Robin to meet his aunt and uncle in Cornwall after a stay here in Yorkshire. 

Stephen wanted to know how safe Robin was in London.Strike truthfully said that no one in London was really safe in wartime, that her building had been destroyed, and that he was going to arrange for her to board at a friend’s house in the suburbs.“It’s a married couple.The husband is a doctor so he has crazy hours.Robin will be company for Ilsa and they can keep an eye on each other when Nick or I aren’t around.” 

Jonathan bought the next round.The talk turned to Yorkshire and the brothers’ jobs farming.“We always thought Robin would marry a local guy and be a housewife like Mum,” Martin admitted.“We didn’t realize how much she wanted excitement.”

“She was engaged to a local guy here, wasn’t she?”Cormoran said neutrally.“Maybe when that didn’t work out she wanted a change.”

All three brothers scowled.“Cheating wanker,” said Martin succinctly.“Speak of the devil,” said Stephen, looking across the patio.A very good looking young man had just appeared, a big-breasted blonde on his arm.He joined a table full of locals, all drinking and laughing and talking.All three brothers glared.The good looking man ignored them.The blonde giggled.“I’d like to wipe that smirk off his face, he thinks so much of himself,” said Jonathan.

“Allow me,” said Strike.He rose and headed for the good-looking man and his date.The good looking man looked up at the huge stranger towering over him and frowned.“Matthew Cunliffe?” Strike asked politely.“Yes?” the good looking man looked puzzled. 

“Let me buy you a drink!I owe you one, brother!”Strike hailed a passing barmaid and demanded a drink for “me and my buddy Matt.”Robin’s brothers were looking at Strike, just as puzzled as Matthew.Strike gave them all a broad smile.The barmaid brought the drinks and Strike handed Matt his, then toasted him with his own. 

“Here’s to my friend Matthew.If he hadn’t cheated on his lady friend, she wouldn’t be with me today!To Cockwomble Cunliffe, the dishy prat!Matthew the mingebag, the world’s largest leasing-monger git!To Matt, a nincompoop and tit, but like most maggots, happy to give way to his betters!”By now the onlookers were laughing.Strike, a happy grin plastered on his face below very cold eyes, continued.“A man who does a runner on his girl is doing her a favor!”Matthew started to protest, but it was like throwing gasoline on a fire.“I’m not insulting you, Matthew!I’m describing you,” this was said with a hurt look.“Drinks all around, barmaid!”The entire patio cheered, even Matt’s date.

“Now Matthew isn’t as bad as people say—he’s worse!”[laughter]

Matthew tried to say something but Cormoran talked right over him.“Once a cheater, always a repeater!Eh, Cunliffe?”The onlookers laughed and cheered again.The barmaid brought beers for everyone.Strike raised his new beer and proposed a toast.“Here’s to Matt who is like school in the summertime.No class.”Everyone laughed and toasted Cunliffe except Matthew himself who was red in the face and sputtering with anger. “My friend Matt here is proof of the old saying, ‘If you are happy and you know it, thank your ex.’”Strike drank to the cheers of the crowd.Matt spit out a curse. 

“What?Sorry, Matt, I wasn’t listening.I was trying to imagine you with a personality.”Matthew repeated a threat a little louder.Strike looked wounded.“The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Cunliffe…. But it’s still on the list.”There was applause from the growing audience.The pub regulars had heard about the epic burn happening out back and were adding to the crowd. 

Matthew managed to call out “Fat bastard.”Strike laughed at him.“Sorry, Matthew, I don’t engage in mental combat with the unarmed.But you could always surprise me—say something intelligent.”Strike paused while Matt tried to come up with something to say.Strike beat him to it.“Folks, are you like me?I’m jealous of all the people who haven’t met Matthew.”The crowd cheered and laughed and one wag called out, “Cheating Cunliffe.”Strike toasted him. 

“Wit from the peanut gallery.Love it.But Matthew, I’m sorry for the mean, awful, accurate things I’ve said.”[loud laughter]

Matthew had had enough.He rose, and to catcalls and laughter he barreled out of the pub, leaving his confused lady friend to follow in his wake.Strike returned to Robin’s brothers at their table to the cheers and congratulations and pats on the back from all the bystanders.Gradually the pub patio returned to quiet as folks settled back to talk among themselves and chuckle at the fun they’d just had at Matthew Cunliffe’s expense.Various people came to the Ellacott table to introduce themselves to Strike.The brothers proudly referred to Strike as “Our Robin’s intended.”

More beers arrived.Everyone was happy drunk when time was called for the supper break.Cormoran settled up for the rounds he’d ordered with the smiling barmaid, adding a nice tip “…since I think you’ve lost Cunliffe’s custom for good; do you think it might have been something I said?” then he and Robin’s brothers piled back in the Land Rover and headed for home. 

Martin cornered Robin as soon as they returned while Strike was upstairs in the bathroom.“You should have been there, Rob!Matthew was at the Bay Horse and Strike insulted him over and over in front of everyone.He was livid but he’s no match for Strike who is hilarious when he gets going.Matt’ll never be able to show his face there again.He’s going to be called Cheating Cunliffe for all time in Masham now.”Robin stared at Martin, thunderstruck.

Apparently Stephen had reported to Robin’s parents because as Strike left the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen, her father stopped him.“Stephen told us what you did in the Bay Horse.Thanks.”

Strike looked innocent.“I was just trying to be nice to the guy.After all, he cleared the way to Robin for me.She’d never have given me the time of day if they’d still been together.She’s loyal.” 

“That she is.Come in here.I want to talk to you.”Robin’s father led them into a bedroom, possibly Jonathan’s, and shut the door.“Her mother and I were not pleased when she got engaged again so soon, but I like the look of you.Do you love her?”

“Of course,” Strike said, then realized he might not be lying.“I’m not rushing her.It’s wartime so it’s tempting to hurry a marriage but I’ll do my best to take care of her in London.You should know the worst about me, though.My parents were never married.I know that still means something in small towns. My mother is dead and my father is Jonny Rokeby, but I don’t have much of a relationship with him.I won’t be inheriting huge sums when he goes.I dropped out of Oxford when my mother was murdered and I’ve been in the army since.I will probably go into policing when I get out of the army.That’s what I do now and I’m good at it.”Robin’s father looked over the large man standing in front of him.“You’ll do,” he said.Then he turned and left.

Strike headed back towards the kitchen only to be waylaid by Robin.She pulled him into her bedroom.“What’s this Martin’s been telling me?”

“Your brothers are blabbermouths,” Strike told her.

“Did you really make fun of Matthew in front of everyone in the Bay Horse?”

“Not everyone.The cook in the kitchen might not have heard,” Strike said, trying to be accurate. “You aren’t angry, are you?After all, it’s not really my business if you ex is a git.”

Robin suddenly had tears in her eyes.“It’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“I wanted to hit him and break that pretty nose,” Strike admitted.

“I’ve wanted to do that a time or two myself but this is much better.He’ll be the laughingstock of Masham.”

“That was my aim.”

Robin threw her arms around him and kissed him as if he was the only man left on earth.When she finally let go of him, they were both breathless.“Thank you,” she whispered and she was gone, leaving Strike standing in her bedroom, wondering how on earth he was going to sleep with her tonight without actually sleeping with her after that kiss?


	12. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Cormoran get to know each other better.

Dinner was a riotous affair.Jonathan, who was a good mimic, reenacted some of the funnier insults Strike had awarded Matthew.Strike ate, kept his head down, and tried to tamp down the fun.Robin’s parents were half shocked and half amused by it all.Strike finally put an end to all the hilarity when he told them, “Look, I could have hit the guy, and I would have enjoyed that, but I used to be a boxer and it wouldn’t be exactly fair and he’d get a lot of sympathy from a fight.This was better.He’ll not live it down for a while and any woman in the area will know exactly how he operates and be warned.Could I have some more tea and some of those cakes that we got at Bettys?”

Robin’s mother served him cakes and topped up his teacup.After they’d eaten everything in sight, Robin’s brothers vanished one by one to meet up with their mates.Robin and Strike helped her mother wash up, then her parents headed to the lounge to listen to the radio, leaving Robin and Strike alone. 

Robin took his hand and led him outside.The weather was still cold but the air was clear and the sky full of stars.She took him toward the stone barn in the farmyard, opening the heavy door and pulling him inside.She had a small flashlight which she used to lead him to a ladder up to a hayloft and got him to climb after her.It smelled of fresh cut hay because there were hay bales everywhere in neat stacks.Robin sat down on one stack and Cormoran sat beside her.“Why are we here?”

“It’s the only private place I could think of.My mother cornered me while you were in the pub and wanted to know how you proposed, all about your family, when we were thinking of getting married and I didn’t know what to say.I made stuff up but we have to get our stories straight.”

“A good cover is consistent but flexible,” he admitted.The same thing happened with your brothers.I was as vague as I dared.Told them we met in a mess hall, then you were my driver for a mission and we hit it off.Was that ok?”

“Perfect.That’s pretty much what I told my mother.”

“Your father cornered me, too.I told him that my mother was dead, that I dropped out of Oxford when she was murdered and joined the army, that you’d met my father and some of my siblings but not all because of travel restrictions.”

“You mother was murdered?”

“Yes.Her husband at the time got off, though.Shanker and I think he murdered her but there was no proof.”

“Who’s Shanker?”

“He lived with Mum and Lucy and me when we were kids.Mum found him injured from a street fight and brought him home.He’s an orphan so he basically never left.You’ve met him.He had the jerry cans and gun for us when we left London.”

“That was Shanker?He looks like a thug.”

“He pretty much is.We are careful about what we tell each other about our lives, Shanker and me.Safer that way.” 

“Any other secrets I should know?”

“You know about Charlotte.We were together since Oxford, off and on.You know the mission we went on?”

“Yeah.”

“It wasn’t my first.I’m essentially a military policeman and I’ve done a lot of undercover.I can’t tell you about it, but once the war’s over and things settle down, I want to be an investigator of some kind.”

“That sounds interesting.Being an investigator, I mean.I wanted to be a policeman when I was little, arrest the bad guys, but they don’t take women.”

“They are starting to, but it’s mostly for clerical stuff just now.Eventually I think it’ll be better but I wouldn’t advise you to join up now.”

Robin shivered.“Cold?” he asked her.

“No, a goose just walked over my grave.”He put an arm around her and pulled her close.They sat on the bails of hay, holding each other, saying nothing.Robin turned off the flashlight so the only illumination was moonlight from the barn windows.

“How did I propose to you?”Strike finally asked her.

“I don’t know.Maybe you just pulled thering out of your pocket when I was driving you somewhere.”

“Not very romantic.”

“With the war on, I don’t think romance is a high priority just now.Plenty of women I know in the Auxiliary Territorial Services go off with the fellow they’ve been dating for two weeks and get married.People just don’t want to wait.We don’t know what’s going to happen in the future.”

“How did Matthew propose?” 

“We ate out at a restaurant and as he walked me home he asked me.”

“Was it romantic?”

“I thought so at the time.”

“Have we decided when to get married and where, Cormoran?” 

“We have that special license.We can tell folks my father arranged that so we can get married in London when we go back.Now all we need to decide is how will you break it off with me?”  
  
“I’m not sure I want to,” Robin said and she kissed him.He pulled her into his lap and held her there, keeping her warm with his coat pulled around her, kissing her.For a while nothing mattered except touching each other.Robin finally pulled back a bit and Strike immediately dropped his arms.

“Cormoran, I don’t really want to sleep with you in my childhood bedroom.”

“Don’t blame you a bit.It’s not exactly a private place.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to sleep with you here and now, though.It’ll be easier to resist sleeping together in my childhood bed if we’ve already just had sex, don’t you think?”

Later he had to admit she was right.It was going to be a little easier to sleep in her childhood bed without being intimate if they’d just been together in the hayloft setting each other on fire. Not easy, mind, she was a match to his gasoline, but easier.


	13. Matthew Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is hopping mad at the humiliation Cormoran heaped on his head.

The next morning Strike woke up to find Robin curled in his arms.They were in her childhood bedroom but in the morning light he found a piece of hay in her hair, reminding him of what they’d done in the hayloft together.He smiled and gently lifted the straw from her head, putting it on the nightstand.He might put it in his wallet, just to remember this by.He had no illusions that she would want him for a long time—he was no prize—but for now he would enjoy what he’d been given by a woman who was a mix of innocence, pride, fire and loyalty that was more intoxicating than he would ever have thought possible.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.“Good morning, Beautiful,” he said. 

“Morning, Cormoran.Did you sleep well?”She reached up and lightly stroked the chest hair poking out of the top of his pajama top and then the growth of beard on his jaw.She’d told him last night that she loved how hairy he was.He captured her hand in his and kissed her fingers.“Yes.Haven’t slept that well in ages.Must be the fresh air.Or all that hay.”She giggled.“What time is it?”

She rolled away from him slightly to look out the window.“About seven I think.”

“Do we have time for a metaphorical roll in the hay?” his hands sought the bottom of her pajama top which he pulled up slightly so he could stroke her lovely breasts.“Is your door locked?”

“Ummm.Yes, I locked it last night.Do that again.”

He did as she requested.They were soon locked in a passionate embrace, his hands on her arse and hers in his hair.He rolled her on her back and spent time kissing her neck and then her lips, all the while grinding his hips into hers until she was whimpering slightly.He shoved her pajama bottoms down out of the way, then tossed them on the floor.She obligingly tilted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, making it easy for him to shove his own pajama pants down and then slip easily inside her.They were both panting as he set up a steady rhythm.He didn’t stop as he kissed her lips and then her neck and lips again.She whispered, “faster,” and then begged him not to stop.He went a little faster and deeper, nearly crying out himself at how good she felt.He picked up the pace again when she started to crest on the wave of her building orgasm, trying to match her pace as she raced toward a finish.When she did come he followed her immediately, leaving them both speechless at how good it was.He propped himself on his elbows and gave her a couple more thrusts to give them both one last shudder, then laid his head on her shoulder, eyes closed, recovering.There were no words for this, he thought.It had never been like this with anyone, not even Charlotte.He never wanted to leave this bed, this woman.

But of course eventually they got up and took turns with the bathroom, made the bed together, dressed with only a slight delay when he insisted on kissing her bare breasts, still damp from her shower, before she put on her white serviceable cotton bra.He brushed her hair and she buttoned his shirt.Just before they went downstairs for breakfast, he grabbed her left hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her ring finger just above where the borrowed diamond ring rested.She blushed.This might be only a fleeting fling, she thought, but it was worth it to have him with her now.It had never been like this with Matthew.

Breakfast was rushed as this was sheep sales day.Robin’s father and brothers were eager to head out.They invited Cormoran to see the sales with them, and with a quick look at Robin to make sure she had no plans, he agreed to accompany them.Robin decided she would sort out their clothes.She needed to wash and dry her own and assumed he needed the same, so she asked him as she filled her thermos with hot tea for him to take in his coat pocket to the sheep sales, if he minded if she washed his things, too?He told her he’d be delighted, then in a low whisper reminded her his revolver was in his pants pocket, loaded.She nodded and gave him a chaste kiss as he followed her dad and brothers out the door.

Her mother was going to put a stew on and then bake bread, so Robin stayed in the kitchen to start chopping vegetables for the stew.They worked in silence for a few minutes, then her Mum said, “Are you using protection, Robin?”Robin froze, then nodded.“Good.Your dad and I like Cormoran but we want you to be sure, and to be safe.It’s not that long since you were going to marry Matt, after all, and here you are engaged again.We want to make sure you aren’t just on the rebound with the nearest pretty face.Well, you can’t say Cormoran is pretty—he’s not good-looking—but I can see how he’d have held the entire pub’s attention.There’s something about him….”

Robin chose her words carefully.“Cormoran is smart, hard-working and he’s good to me.He respects my skills.I’ve met some of his family, Mum, and although I can’t say I like most of them, he’s not at all like any of them.”

“Where is he from, love?”

“His mother was from Cornwall but she died.He has a half sister outside London he’s fond of but I’ve not met her.He has a bunch of other half sisters and two half brothers.I like his brother Al but I’ve not met the younger brother Eddie.I’ve met his father briefly.He doesn’t look like Cormoran but he has the same magnetism.Mum, his father is Jonny Rokeby.His parents were never married, though, and they don’t have much of a relationship.”

Her mother looked surprised, then thoughtful.“It doesn’t matter to us who his parents are, Robin.We care about his character.”

Robin dumped the chopped carrots and onions and potatoes in a bowl of water.“He’s a good man, Mum.”She headed upstairs to sort laundry.

By lunchtime Robin had the laundry washed, dried and was busy ironing upstairs.Her mother was out in the garden and the men weren’t back from the sheep sale yet so Robin had the house to herself.She didn’t immediately look up from her ironing when she heard a car in the yard.She thought it was probably her family and Cormoran returning.There was a knock on the door and Robin looked out the window.She saw Matthew’s car.She froze, thinking, then stepped quickly to the dresser where she slipped her knife into her sweater pocket.She ran lightly down the stairs and opened the kitchen door.Matthew was there.He looked furious.

She looked at him without speaking, not inviting him into the kitchen where they’d spent many an hour.He stepped right around her and looked around.“Where is everyone?”

“Sheep sales,” she answered.She made no move to put the kettle on.

“Good.What I have to say to you needs privacy.You’ve made a laughing stock of me, Robin.I can’t even go to the pub any more without people snickering.”

Robin looked at him coldly.“Now you know how I felt when you dumped me and told the whole town how you’d seduced me with a fake promise of marriage and moved on.‘Damaged goods,’ I think you described me.”

He glared at her.“This is worse.”

“Why?Because it is happening to you instead of someone else?Grow up, Matthew Cunliffe.Move on.I have.”

“That fat bastard!?”

“He might be a bastard but he’s not fat.”

Matthew glared at her, then his gaze fell on her engagement ring which was sparkling perfection in the sunny kitchen.

“Is that thing real?”

Robin thought of Princess Elizabeth and smiled a sunny smile.“Oh, yes, it’s real.Unlike that piece of blue paste you passed off as a sapphire engagement ring, you mean?”

Matthew turned red as her guess was confirmed. 

“What do you know about him?” Matthew demanded.

“I’ve met his father and some of his siblings.His mother is dead.”

“How is he going to support you?”

“We’ll get by.”

“On what?”

“What we earn, although I imagine his father will help us out.”

“Some shop keeper?” Matthew sneered.

“His father is Jonny Rokeby, Matt.”

Matthew looked incredulous.“And you believe that story?I thought you were credulous when I got into your pants but this is beyond believing.”

“We’ve been to Rokeby’s place near Windsor Castle.I told you, I’ve met Rokeby.I’ve stayed at Basildon Park with Cormoran and some of his siblings.He’s trustworthy Matt—unlike you. Now please go.You’ve said your piece and I have work to do.Everyone will be back from the sales any minute now.”

Matthew glared at her, fuming.Then he turned and stomped out, saying, “You’ve not heard the last of this” as he went.He pushed past her mother returning from the garden without speaking.Her mother stared as Matt threw himself into his family car and reversing at speed, raced down the road away from Robin. 

“What was that about?”her mother asked as she came into the kitchen.

“Matthew’s upset because Cormoran made fun of him in public.” 

“Is he going to make trouble?”

“I doubt it.What can he do, anyway?Good riddance.”

“Be careful, Robin.The Cunliffes have pull in Masham.”

“I’m in London, Mum.And I doubt he’ll be stupid enough to confront Cormoran.He’s not a man to cross.”

Her mother turned to the stew bubbling on the stove and checked the rising bread.“Let’s get this in the oven, love.The men will be back shortly.”


	14. Cornwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a happy ending to our fairy tale.  
> Thanks for reading, for the lovely comments, and especially for helping me get the details just right.

Cormoran and Robin spent a pleasant several days with her family in Masham.The only fly in the ointment was a small one—two days later the army sent two officers to her parents place to check on “a possible deserter.”Cormoran simply handed over their leave papers and that was that.Robin offered the men tea and homemade bread with real butter and jam, murmuring that an old boyfriend was jealous that he’d been replaced by her fiancé.The soldiers gratefully ate their fill, saluted and left them in peace. 

The morning before they were to leave Robin and Cormoran had a pleasant interlude in front of the mirror mounted over her chest of drawers.They were both naked, and it was wildly erotic to see how a blush climbed up her breasts as she climaxed braced again the chest and how Cormoran closed his eyes and threw his head back as he came inside her, big hands on her hips.Sex with him was a revelation always.She treasured all this intimate moments with him, the more precious as she didn’t know if each time would be the last.The future was precarious in wartime, even if their engagement hadn’t been a sham.

Later that morning her family packed food in the picnic hamper, and helped them with their bags before they headed down the road toward Cornwall.It was going to be a two day trip, so they put on their wedding bands and stayed at a small bed and breakfast overnight.They arrived in St. Mawes at tea time the second day.Robin was tired from the long drive.Strike had taken several stints at the wheel, which she appreciated, but she had insisted on doing most of the driving herself, just because she loved to drive.She got out of the car and stretched, then looked around at the seaside town.The buildings were mostly whitewashed, the air fresh and clean.It wasn’t as cold as she had expected it to be in wintertime. 

An older couple came out of the small cottage Strike had directed Robin to.They ran to Strike and hugged him, then turned to her with welcoming smiles.Robin felt like the world’s biggest fake for a moment, then Cormoran took her hand and proudly introduced her.The world uprighted itself and she felt at ease. 

Cormoran’s aunt and uncle were warm and friendly, ushering Robin into their home where they provided a hot meal.They insisted she and Cormoran stay in his old bedroom, too.(Robin privately wondered whether they were hoping for children sooner rather than later.) It was small and cozy, with a window that overlooked the ocean.They spent five days with them, enjoying long walks when the weather allowed, helping the older folk with chores, Robin baking scones while Aunt Joan knitted, Cormoran and his Uncle Ted going out in a fishing boat and coming back with two large cod to filet and salt.Joan presented Robin and Cormoran with wool scarves she had made them.Robin gave them their ration coupons for sugar and butter and cream so they would be able to buy what they needed for the winter.

Each night they slept in each other’s arms, enjoying each other and not thinking about their uncertain future.Robin liked St. Ives’ small community.It was much like where she’d grown up except it was a fishing town instead of a farm community.Everyone knew everyone, everyone said hello when they were out on the street, everyone seemed to pull together to care for the very old and ill.Cormoran introduced her to everyone as his fiancée and they accepted her.He whispered to her that Aunt Joan’s best friend was the mother of his old schoolmate she could stay with in London.The very mention of London sent a shiver down her spine, though. London was real life, the war, an uncertain future.She dreaded returning to it. 

But eventually the day came when they needed to go back to their military posts in the city.They had gas, a picnic lunch Joan had provided, hot tea in the thermos, and it couldn’t be postponed.Robin and Cormoran waved goodbye and headed out into the unknown toward London.When they stopped for gas, the wedding rings went on again.They spent the night in a busy hotel in Bristol and were on the road again early the next morning.They reached London by four in the afternoon.Robin was tired and ready to fall into a bed, any bed.Cormoran directed her toward Battersea where she was finally able to pull up in front of a neat white semi-detached with a neat yard. 

Cormoran told her this was Nick and Ilsa’s place where Robin would be staying for a while.Robin took off her wedding and engagement rings and handed them to Cormoran.He looked down at them resting in his big palm, then looked up at her and said, “Can we make this permanent?”She looked at him, hope in her eyes, and nodded.He slid the engagement ring back on her finger, then holding hands they walked to his old friends’ door so Cormoran could introduce Robin as the woman he planned to marry and to beg a bed for them both before they had to report to the Prime Minster’s office in the morning for new duty assignments. 

They used the special license two days later.The Archbishop of Canterbury was puzzled to be summoned to the Prime Minster’s office but accommodating.The Prime Minister and the Princess Elizabeth insisted on being their witnesses. Sir Winston opened a bottle of champagne and they all drank to Princess Elizabeth’s command, “Be happy!” before heading back to their wartime duty station in the Prime Minister’s office.

It had been an eventful three weeks.


End file.
